hermitcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Hermit Railway Network
The 'HRN (Hermit Railway Network) '''is a rail network connecting the main island by rail. It was started by ReNDoG. ''Not to be confused with Hermit Underground, a similar concept done by Xisuma on Season 2. He was later joined by multiple other hermits who contributed to the project by building up stations in the different districts Hermitcraft Season 6 has to offer. Map WIP Lines Northern Line: * Pirate District Station * Fantasy District Station * Northern Station Western Line: * Medieval District Station * Concorp Station * Industrial District Station * Western District Station Southern Line: * Modern District Station * Southern Station / Stressmonster101's Ice Kingdom Locomotive Eastern Line: * Shopping DIstrict Station * Futuristic District Station * Architechs' Station * Eastern Station / Xisuma's Base Circle Line: * Fantasy District Station * Pirate District Station * Shopping DIstrict Station * Futuristic District Station * Modern District Station * Tower Bay Station * Medieval District Station * Concorp Station * Industrial District Station Subway: * Stock Exchange Subway and Station Stations Grand Central Station: Located in Aqua Town. (built by Rendog) Pirate District Station: (built by FalseSymmetry) Fantasy District Station: (built by FalseSymmetry) Northern Station (built by JoeHills) Shopping District Station (built by Iskall85) The Shopping District Station is probably one of the most technically sophisticated builds in the HRN, needing to be a major junction station while only having a very limited area due to the compactness of the Shopping District. Due to Rendog having some trouble with the Redstone for the station, he called upon Iskall85 to work on the Restone for this project and he did, building a Granite structure as a station facade and Stock Exchange Subway and Station (built by Docm77) Futuristic District Station (built by GoodTimesWithScar) To build the station in the Futuristic District, Rendog called upon GoodTimesWithScar, which is notable for his amazing terraforming efforts and his grandiose mega builds. However, Scar has left the project untouched for quite a while, and space first planned to be the Futuristic Station has been occupied by Sahara, and the Futuristic District Station has been pushed back to where the Eastern Station was meant to be. Architechs' Station (built by Grian and MumboJumbo) Formed at near the start of the season, the Architechs was formed, which first consisted of only Grian and MumboJumbo. Wanting to contribute to the mega-project, Grian decided to build an HRN mini-station located in between his and Mumbo's base, which connects all the way down to Xisuma's base off the island. Eastern Station / Xisuma's Base (built by Xisuma) Xisuma has been intrigued by the project since the announcement by Rendog of this ambitious collaboration at the start of the season. Having a base east of the bases of Grian and MumboJumbo, he wanted to build a rail that goes from the Architechs' base all the way to his Prismarine Structure. Being the station to the east to most other structures on the server and the all of the stations on the HRN, this has since been regarded as the Eastern Station. Modern District Station (built by Xisuma) Tower Bay Station (built by Xisuma) Southern Station / Stresmonster101's' Ice Kingdom Locomotive (built by Stressmonster101) Medieval District Station (built by Welsknight) Concorp Station (built by Cubfan135) Industrial District Station (built by FalseSymmetry) Western Station (unfinished)Category:Rendog Category:Season 6 Category:Map